


Harry learns the worst Lessons

by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Happy Childhood, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry adopts himself, Harry and Draco are good dads, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY/pseuds/LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Hermione tells Harry she’s learned of a way to officially time travel that only works every 50 years, to allow time to adjust to the change. He knows what she’s getting at and for once is thrilled to play hero once more by his own choice.This will be a lesson to remember.





	Harry learns the worst Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lot of stories where Harry goes to the past either in his young body or as a teacher or something. It occurred to me that when Harry travels to the past as an adult, even if he isn't supposed to interact with himself, what stopped him? When have rules ever stopped him from following his instincts? He's not stupid, surely either he or Hermione should realize that when travelling to the past with the intent on changing it and while not using a time turner that the time loop changed into a timeline? This is all based on my own theories but it does make sense, when Hermione and Harry used the time turner in third year they fell into a time loop where things had already progressed and they knew what to do. When time travelling so far as years those rules change, especially when you know you are not going back, by simply appearing in that timezone the drastic change is enough to create another timeline. Again, this is all my theory.

Young Harry Potter that was left at his aunt and uncle's doorstep after his parent's death was rendered speechless at the man in the door claiming to be his magical relative. The Dursley had demanded to show him proof, the other man with glasses, like his, unsheathed a fancy looking stick and asked if he really wanted proof. Surprisingly, Harry’s uncle had backed off quickly to his wife’s side.

“Hello.” The man knelt before Harry, eyes shone with warmth the young boy had never seen before. “My name is Harry Potter, like you, except I’m your father’s brother.”

“Hello, I’m Harry.” 

“Look at you, eight years old already. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner, I can understand how horrible and lonely you must feel living with these awful muggles.” Little Harry made a face. “I’ll explain later, for now, I would be honoured to ask if you would like to come and live with me.” Eight-year-old Harry couldn’t believe it, this was his chance to get away from his life of slavery and fear, to live like a normal child.

“He will not be leaving!” Uncle Dursley protested. “We don’t need him to turn out like another freak of his family!”

“He is the son of two of the most respected wizards and witches and survivor of he-who-must-not-be-named. He has the right to choose how he wants to live.” The older Harry replied, not leaving the younger's gaze.

It didn’t take long. “Yes, please take me with you.” Both Harry’s felt like crying right then and there.

“Well then, pack up want you need and we’ll leave right away.” Little Harry ran into the closet to pack his most valued while the older Harry glared at the Dursleys. “If you try anything I will make your son grow a pig's tail forever, understood?” It wasn’t really a question but they nodded anyway. Harry returned with a small bag and both of them exited the house, little Potter looked around.

“How did you get here without a car?”

“Harry, there are a few things I need to tell you before we go home.” The young child nodded. “First, so that we don’t get confused, please call me uncle or uncle Potter. I’ll call you little Potter.” He ruffled the boy's hair. “Second, you are not a normal human, you’re a wizard, nephew. Someone born with magical abilities. Third, muggles are what we call non-magic folk. If you have any more questions please wait till after I explain everything at home, now hold onto me.”

“What are you going to do?” Harry was nervous but did as asked.

“Apparatus, this will feel sickly.” Not another moment later they stood in another location and Harry hurled. “Sorry.” Potter quickly apologized, letting the boy have a moment to reorientate himself and his stomach. When the boy did look up he saw a big house, not mansion big but definitely big, with a beautiful yard and a tree giving the right amount of shade this afternoon. "Welcome home." Potter rested a hand on the child's head who was already crying. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

After a brief tour of the small estate, there was an entire magical corridor filled with everything a wizard needed, Harry took a shower. Said shower was connected to his room on the other side of the walk-in closet. The room itself was a good size with a bed, desk, dresser, mirror, balcony, fireplace, and bookshelf. He could see Big Ben from his balcony.

"Harry! Dinner's ready!" Uncle Potter was an odd one, but already 10x better than the Dursleys. After dinner, Harry finally asked for an explanation of what was going to happen. "Well, for starters you are a wizard. A human born with magic, your parents were both magical as well." And so started the long story of what happened to his parents, what they were, why he was with the Dursleys, wizard society, and magic schools across the world. Harry remained quiet for a long time, eyes clouded, thinking very carefully.

"What took you so long to find me?" Harry asked, the boy's eyes were brimming with emotion, all these new revelations taking a toll on the child.

"I had to be sure He was dead. He hunted our family and would no doubt want to finish you off so I had to be certain." Potter knelt in front of Harry on the couch, they moved to the living room after dinner, and cupped the child's face. "I already lost your parents. I couldn't risk losing you too." Potter wiped the tears away as they were replaced by fresh ones. The child crawled into his uncle's lap and sought sanctuary in his arms. They sat like that for the better of an hour, the older Harry felt his new nephew fall asleep and used magic to clean him up and change him. The man didn't feel it was best to leave the boy alone after tonight so they settled in the older man's bed, sleep coming faster than expected.

The years went by fast and they honestly couldn't be happier. Little Harry was surprised to hear his uncle was gay and dating another wizard but also wanted to meet him. Draco came to visit before but they never said anything about them dating, after a long and embarrassing conversation about how it works Harry accepted Draco as his other uncle. Harry also learned how to use magic, Potter cast wards so magic couldn't be detected, and quickly found his way around a broomstick. It came as no surprise that he was talented in DADA and bad at potions. With a lot of practice, Harry had learnt spells up to the third year and became passable in potions. Potter was very proud of his nephew for his skill and independence. The time traveller had to leave the house sometimes in order to speak with Albus Dumbledore about his plans. The man had, at first, believed his plan would suffice with Harry's input till the Potter nicely reminded him that his plan was what had almost allowed Voldemort to win. When he would return, little Harry would be either quietly studying in the living room or preparing a meal for when he returned. He always greeted his uncle with a tackle-hug and asked if his adventure was good. It always warmed Potter's heart to see his nephew happy and healthy, that he was getting a better chance at life than before. Of course, it always got better when Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione visited.

It was the year after Potter took in Harry that Draco moved and it was close to their first Christmas together, everyone was excited. Hermione and Ron showed up Christmas eve with presents, games, and food, Ron almost dropped everything when he noticed Harry crying. The poor boy was going to experience his first real Christmas with friends and family, a wizard family at that. They all sat around the fireplace in the living room telling stories, playing games, and drinking hot cocoa. It wasn't flashy or big, just a family get together, nice and warm and comfortable. That night Harry snuck outside that night, didn't want to be caught by Santa, he had a special surprise for uncle Potter. The older Harry knew the kid snuck out and sent a Patronus to follow him, making sure he didn't get hurt. Harry returned a few hours later, snuck back into bed and quickly fell asleep. Christmas morning the house was filled with magic, French toast flying into place, drink we're filled, toy planes flew into Harry's room. The adults smiled at the trademark pitter-patter of little feet rushing down the stairs, Draco kissed Harry's cheek. Breakfast had eyebrows raised at how nervous Harry seemed to be, he kept fiddling with the hem of his pj's. Gifts were given:  
Potter got a new pair of glasses(Hermione), the latest broomstick(Draco), and a Quidditch kit(Ron).  
Draco got a handmade dark green scarf(Ron), a potions mastery kit(Hermione), and a dark-themed watch(Potter).  
Hermione got a self-writing quill(Draco), lion print earnings(Potter), and the latest book collection on magical theory(Ron).  
Ron got a protection-charmed ear piercing(Hermione), a red-themed watch(Potter), and a new suit(Draco).  
Harry also got the latest broomstick(Draco), a new pair of glasses(Hermione), a dance routine book since the boy developed a love for dancing.

It was Harry's gift that blew everyone away.

He asked everyone to wait as he ran to his room. When he returned he was holding a brown envelope and asked Potter and Draco to open it, bouncing on his heels in anticipation. The time travellers did not disappoint and Potter opened it quickly, his eyes began to water as he saw what the papers were.

"Adoption papers?" Everyone was silent.

"You saved me from my muggle family, a family that treated me wrong. You showed me what family really is, what it means, how to be loved. You say your my uncle but I can't see you that way anymore. Either of you. So, I wish for you to allow me to call you what you truly are to me. I love you Dad. And I love you, Father."


End file.
